Talk:Diana/@comment-24524301-20141119153501/@comment-25548760-20141121062806
Diasterpiece diana got mana problem only in the lane phase, cause riot rebalance her whole kit and ap ratio forgetting to "adjust" her mana pool . She did less damage with her poke = she need more poke to compensate BUT she miss enought resource ( in term of mana pool and mana-regen ) to sustain the "extra casts". Sadly she's also unable to build straight some mana-regeneration item ( morello/athene ) or straight mana ( tear / roa ) cause both route will set her behind on her powerspike around level 6 , leaving her vulnerable in the "mid game" ( sadly diana is not zigs or xerath, who can focus on ap / cdr / mana and keep spamming from a SAFE position their damage.. diana need to go in in mid game fight and this mean that delaying her zhonia / abyssal + nashor combo mean setting yourself behind ). So if you plan to play her like a "sieger", full glass cannon (ap+cdr+mana/mr ) who works all around poking from long range.. well LOL got tons of better champs for you able to do that, even better. Diana kit take her on range, so she need some sort of mitigation ( zhonia + armor/mr + hp ) and a way to dish out damage without burning all her mana pool ( nashor ). Regardless of this i feel like, as i told in the beginning, that late game diana pool is enought to sustain some poke + full fight , making pointless to invest in mana early on or to burn "slot" in non "kit/ power spike efficient" items. This mean that you should focus your early game trying to catch last hit , trading the enemy ( on top on over a mid melee range ) when he approach for lasthit with a 3° cleave + shield to mitigate retalion ( with a 25/5/0 build ) instead of keep throwing Q on enemy and running out of mana. In the early game ( before her 6 ) Diana focus should be not get zoned and mitigate damage ( she got no sustain, every laners will keep harrassing just to throw her outside of lane ) so you need mana to keep sustaining your shield. If you run out of mana cause of bad management of Q and E ( should never be picked before lv 4 or 5 ) then you basically giving the enemy the lead. And burn mana to harrash with Q is basically pointless , on top they will sustain back, on mid.. you can't kill the enemy before lv6 anyway. Just keep mana for shield ( raised on lv2 on hard poke lane ) and farm. ndr. With a couple a doran's ring you should have no problem at all in early game if you manage to last hit propely ( 8 mana when you last hit an enemy + 6 mr ), but even this will set a bit behind to your power spike mid game. Play wisely and don't burn mana is the best advice.